Those Who Have Fallen
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: For all those who perished on 9/11 and for all who have been affected. A look at that day through the eyes of Alexander "New York" Jones. Original Characters, M for adult themes. Please don't flame.
1. Shots Fired

**Title: **Those Who Have Fallen

**Fandom:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Rating:** M for sensitive content.

**Warnings:** Original Characters. Not beta'd. Use of human names. Sensitive Content.

**Characters Story-wise:** Alexander Jones (New York State OC), Benjamin Jones (State of Pennsylvania OC), Elizabeta Hedevary (Hungary), Roderich Edelstein (Austra), Netherlands/Holland, Arthur Kirkland (England), Mentions of Alfred F. Jones (America), Mentions of Virginia Jones (State Virginia OC)

**Characters Chapter-wise: **Alexander Jones (New York State OC)

**A/N: **I don't mean to offend anyone. This is in memory of all those who were lost on 9/11/2010. Rest in Peace.

* * *

**_Shots Fired_**

The pain shot through his head like a bullet. One second he was fine, talking with a pretty blonde as they were waiting for the exchange to open. The next, his head felt like it had ripped open and stabbed with an ice pick. He was almost blind from the pain as he sank to the ground, cradling his head in his hands.

"Mister Jones, are you okay?" the blonde asked, kneeling down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Something's…. happened," the brunette managed to spit through the pain. "Something's… wrong." The blotchy scar on his left elbow was aching. Never a good sign.

A couple of business men had come over, looking concerned. "What's wrong? Mister Jones, what is it?"

"I don't . . . know." He was shaking, half blind with pain, but somehow still coherent. He was being helped up when the second pain exploded. He hit the floor with an animalistic scream, clutching at his chest. He writhed in pain, howling as if possessed by the Devil himself.

"Mister Jones, Mister Jones! What's wrong? Talk to us!"

A cellphone went off. The young man groped for the device on his belt and managed to get it up to his ear. He ground out, "Go," though the pain.

"Alexander?"

"Yeesssssss."

"Sir, the Towers…They've been hit."

Alexander Jones' world stopped.


	2. Critical Mass

**Title: **Those Who Have Fallen

**Fandom:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Rating:** M for sensitive content.

**Warnings:** Original Characters. Not beta'd. Use of human names. Sensitive Content.

**Characters Story-wise:** Alexander Jones (New York State OC), Benjamin Jones (State of Pennsylvania OC), Elizabeta Hedevary (Hungary), Roderich Edelstein (Austra), Netherlands/Holland, Arthur Kirkland (England), Mentions of Alfred F. Jones (America), Mentions of Virginia Jones (State Virginia OC)

**Characters Chapter-wise: **Alexander Jones (New York State OC)

**A/N: **I don't mean to offend anyone. This is in memory of all those who were lost on 9/11/2010. Rest in Peace.

* * *

_**Critical Mass**_

He managed to get a cab downtown, and when he reached the scene it was a mess. Citizens everywhere, along with emergency vehicles and their personnel. He jumped out, surveying the chaos in front of him. He'd stopped the pain in his head, for now, but a whole other pain had begun. The aches of death had started, his muscles screaming in protest, feeling his citizens suffering. But he had to ignore it, just as he had in the old days, fight through the pain and focus on the task at hand.

Then, suddenly, there were startled cries and the brunette was hoisted over the shoulder of a burly fireman and bounced like a ragdoll as the fireman began to run. The young man barely turned around in time to see the South Tower crumble and come crashing to the ground.

Alexander Jones' heart stopped.


	3. Heartbreak

**Title: **Those Who Have Fallen

**Fandom:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Rating:** M for sensitive content.

**Warnings:** Original Characters. Not beta'd. Use of human names. Sensitive Content.

**Characters Story-wise:** Alexander Jones (New York State OC), Benjamin Jones (State of Pennsylvania OC), Elizabeta Hedevary (Hungary), Roderich Edelstein (Austra), Netherlands/Holland, Arthur Kirkland (England), Mentions of Alfred F. Jones (America), Mentions of Virginia Jones (State Virginia OC)

**Characters Chapter-wise: **Alexander Jones (New York State OC)

**A/N: **I don't mean to offend anyone. This is in memory of all those who were lost on 9/11/2010. Rest in Peace.

* * *

_**Heartbreak**_

He brushed off the nurses and muscled past the doctors and guards trying to restrain him. Despite being rather lanky, he was strong. When he finally stepped through the doors of the Hospital, there was his car, waiting for him. He jumped in and told his driver, "Airport. Now."

He got there in record time.

The airport was crowded with passengers, those being held from continuing their journeys on the friendly skies. The man cleared a path to security and a woman stopped in front of him at the metal detectors.

"I'm sorry, sir, but nobody is allowed to—"

The brunette grabbed her by the collar and pulled her in close to his face, letting her get a good look at the anger and hurt in his blue eyes. "Listen here, TSA bitch. I part of the fucking Jones family. THE Jones family! As in Alfred F. Jones! If that name doesn't ring a fucking bell then you've got worse fucking problems! Now you better let me the fuck through, because if I want to get on my fucking jet and get my ass flown somewhere, you'd better fucking let me. Nobody tell me, the fucking Empire State, what to do! You got that?"

The woman nodded shakily and the State tossed her aside, storming through security. No other person tried to stop him as he passed, well aware of what exactly would happen to them if they tried to stop him.

His plane was cleared for takeoff soon afterwards and as it banked away from the airport he was given a full view of the smoldering wreckage.

Alexander's heart broke.


	4. Spread the Word

**Title: **Those Who Have Fallen

**Fandom:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Rating:** M for sensitive content.

**Warnings:** Original Characters. Not beta'd. Use of human names. Sensitive Content.

**Characters Story-wise:** Alexander Jones (New York State OC), Benjamin Jones (State of Pennsylvania OC), Elizabeta Hedevary (Hungary), Roderich Edelstein (Austra), Netherlands/Holland, Arthur Kirkland (England), Mentions of Alfred F. Jones (America), Mentions of Virginia Jones (State Virginia OC)

**Characters Chapter-wise: **Elizabeta Hedevary (Hungary), Roderich Edelstein (Austra). Mentions of the following; Netherlands/Holland, Arthur Kirkland (England), Alfred F. Jones (America), Virginia Jones (State Virginia OC), Benjamin Jones (State of Pennsylvania OC), Alexander Jones (New York State OC)

**A/N: **I don't mean to offend anyone. This is in memory of all those who were lost on 9/11/2010. Rest in Peace.

* * *

**_Spread the Word_**

"_Mein Gott_," Austria whispered, catching Elizabeta's attention. He had his work cell phone pressed to his ear. His violet eyes were wide behind square spectacles. "America . . . how is he?" He listened to the caller. "Yes, right. That's good. I will tell her. _Danke_, Ludwig."

Austria looked up at his ex-wife, distress in his eyes. "America's been hit. Four hijacked planes. They hit New York so he's in the hospital after an episode of cardiac arrest."

"Oh no." A hand went to her mouth as her green eyes widened in horror. "How are the States taking it?"

"Virginia is in a coma. Benjamin popped several blood vessels but is otherwise alright physically and Alexander . . . is nowhere to be found."

"He's _missing_?"

"He was last sighted at the airport, getting onto his private jet. My boss says the general consensus is that he's believed to be heading to Holland's house. Holland is reportedly getting ready for him."

Hungary nodded. "That would make sense. He is Alex's father. . ."

"Yes. Ludwig said that Arthur called an emergency meeting for the day after tomorrow."

Elizabeta bit her lip, worried. "Alright. Thank you for telling me, Roderich. You are welcome to stay with me until we leave…"

A grim smile twitched upon the aristocrat's thin lips. "Thank you, Elizaveta. I believe I will be very grateful of this come tomorrow."


	5. Broken

**Title: **Those Who Have Fallen

**Fandom:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Rating:** M for sensitive content.

**Warnings:** Original Characters. Not beta'd. Use of human names. Sensitive Content.

**Characters Story-wise:** Alexander Jones (New York State OC), Benjamin Jones (State of Pennsylvania OC), Elizabeta Hedevary (Hungary), Roderich Edelstein (Austra), Netherlands/Holland, Arthur Kirkland (England), Mentions of Alfred F. Jones (America), Mentions of Virginia Jones (State Virginia OC)

**Characters Chapter-wise: **Elizabeta Hedevary (Hungary), Alexander Jones (New York State OC), Roderich Edelstein (Austra). Mentions of Feliciano Vargas (Italy) and Holy Rome

**A/N: **I don't mean to offend anyone. This is in memory of all those who were lost on 9/11/2010. Rest in Peace.

* * *

**_Broken_**

Hungary was roused from bed by the sound of her doorbell ringing. In her nightdress, the nation padded down the hallway of her home, frying pan in hand. She was prepared to teach whatever prankster that was ringing her doorbell at three in the morning a lesson. She wrenched open the door to yell at the punk but stopped short at the sight she was met with.

New York State was on her doorstep, disheveled and bloody. His once designer-clothing was torn and the suit jacket was missing. His face was littered with gashes and dried crimson. Normally vibrant blue eyes were dull with distress and the State's usual cheery expression was now a chiseled mask. When Alexander saw his aunt, his facade cracked and turned into one of the most pitiful faces Hungary thought she had even seen. He stumbled over the threshold and all but collapsed on her. She barely caught him and her knees almost buckled under his sudden weight. She gently sank to the floor, stroking his hair as he sobbed.

Elizabeta caught blubbering about his people, his towers, and the bastard he would never forgive. The female nation murmured calming words while his tears soaked through the front of her nightdress. Hungary started a bit as a hand rested on her shoulder. Austria had arrived from his bedchamber, his violet eyes speaking the concern he felt. He said nothing, did nothing but stand there with a worried gaze.

After what seemed to be ages, America's State fell asleep in Hungary's arms, exhausted. The woman carefully picked him up, he wasn't that heavy now that she had gotten used to his weight, and Austria wordlessly held the door open to the guest room. Elizabeta shot him a questioning glance but the man simply shook his head.

"He needs it more then I do."

Hungary nodded and entered to room. She set Alexander down on the bed, removing his glasses, slipping off his shoes and unknotting his tie so he didn't strangle himself in his sleep. The female nation carefully drew the duvet over the State's sleeping form, tucking him in before running a comforting hand over his hair. She was suddenly reminded of the night centuries ago where she had done the same for Feliciano after Holy Rome had left. Elizabeta straightened, eyebrows furrowing.

She left the room before she could begin to cry and found Austria standing at the door to her bedroom. He slipped his fingers between hers and she squeezed his hand helplessly, worry evident on her features.

"There's nothing you can do for him, Elizaveta. He needs to rest."

"I know," the Hungarian whispered, tears in her eyes. "I know." Her ex-husband rubbed her hand with his thumb and, eventually, the two retired to bed. Sweet unconsciousness overtook them and they slept in each others arms.


	6. Can't Take Me

**Title: **Those Who Have Fallen

**Fandom:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Rating:** M for sensitive content.

**Warnings:** Original Characters. Not beta'd. Use of human names. Sensitive Content.

**Characters Story-wise:** Alexander Jones (New York State OC), Benjamin Jones (State of Pennsylvania OC), Elizabeta Hedevary (Hungary), Roderich Edelstein (Austra), Netherlands/Holland, Arthur Kirkland (England), Mentions of Alfred F. Jones (America), Mentions of Virginia Jones (State Virginia OC)

**Characters Chapter-wise: **Alexander Jones (New York State OC)

**A/N: **I don't mean to offend anyone. This is in memory of all those who were lost on 9/11/2010. Rest in Peace.

* * *

_**Can't Take Me**_

He woke blindly from the nightmare, eyes wild and muscles tense. He couldn't see anything but the smoke, couldn't here anything but the screams and cries for help. He yelled as the images overtook him; horrified faces, distraught women, debris everywhere, the frantic scramble as the first tower fell.

He heard someone calling his name, his human name, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He pushed it away angrily. Couldn't they understand he wanted to be alone? He swung his legs out of bed, pushed away the body which tried to stop him, and stormed from the room. He soon found what he was looking for. A knife; long, sharp, deadly looking. Before anyone could stop him be brought it down across his right forearm, twice in quick succession.

Metal sliced through flesh like heat through butter, leaving two jagged lines which soon began to pour crimson tears. The teenager reveled in the pain, dropping the knife and cackling. This was nothing to what he'd felt when the towers were hit. He was strong, dammit, he was the fucking Empire State! He'd survived the Revolution and countless wars; it would take more then a terrorist attack to kill him!

As tears ran down his cheeks and his blood dripped to the floor, he heard a shocked gasp and a shout for someone. He heard voices and someone grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Alex! Alexander! Dammit, you Yankee tosser, snap out of it!"

Blue eyes slowly unclouded, loosing the insane gleam they'd possessed. "…Get lost, Gramps."

England smiled in relief. "Thank God."

The State's eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed, nearly crushing the British nation as he went down.


	7. Family Sticks Together

**Title: **Those Who Have Fallen

**Fandom:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Rating:** M for sensitive content.

**Warnings:** Original Characters. Not beta'd. Use of human names. Sensitive Content.

**Characters Story-wise:** Alexander Jones (New York State OC), Benjamin Jones (State of Pennsylvania OC), Elizabeta Hedevary (Hungary), Roderich Edelstein (Austra), Netherlands/Holland, Arthur Kirkland (England), Mentions of Alfred F. Jones (America), Mentions of Virginia Jones (State Virginia OC)

**Characters Chapter-wise: **Alexander Jones (New York State OC), Benjamin Jones (State of Pennsylvania OC), Netherlands/Holland

**A/N: **I don't mean to offend anyone. This is in memory of all those who were lost on 9/11/2001. Rest in Peace.

* * *

**_Family Sticks Together_**

Alexander woke groggily, eyes bleary without his glasses. He glanced around his surroundings and bolted upright, eyes wild as he didn't recognize where he was. He took in the figure leaning on what appeared to be the doorframe and his blue eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what the fuck do you want?"

The figure straightened and re-crossed it's arms. "Jeez, Alex, calm the fuck down. It's me, stupid."

He recognized the voice. Pennsylvania. "…Ben?"

"Yeah, it's me. Just so you know, you look like shit."

The New Yorker had found his glasses and put them on. He looked at his brother. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes, his face a bit haunted, already mussed hair even more unkempt. "Thanks, you do, too."

Ben snorted. "Whatever."

"How long I been asleep?"

The dark-haired state shrugged. "Hell if I know. Couple days, maybe. About five, give or take. Aunt Hungary said you didn't really wake up, 'cept to go to the bathroom and eat a bit."

"Oh. . ." New York's eyes suddenly widened. He'd been away from his home for almost a week? He groaned slightly and dragged a hand across his face, slightly annoyed with the fact that his rough skin caught on bandages wound around his head.

There was a long silence. Then, "So I heard you tried to kill yourself. Least, that's what Loui said."

"Bastian is a lying, alcoholic jackass," New York spat. "He needs to learn to double check his fuckin' facts before spoutin' them off like a fuckin' gossip mill."

Ben barely even blinked. "So you did try to kill yourself."

"I DID FUCKING NOT!" Alex yelled, frustrated. He didn't have time for Benjamin. "I just . . ."

"Went on a rampage and cut yourself to the bone with a kitchen knife," Pennsylvania supplied dully. "That doesn't sound even slightly suicidal at _all_."

"Shut up!" the brunette snarled. "Just shut the fuck up and get out and leave me alone!"

Ben rolled his brown eyes. "Whatever. _Vader _wants to see you."

"I don't wanna talk to Dad!" New York cried. "I just want to be left alone!"

"Not Dad," Ben sighed, "_Vader_. Holland. Netherlands. He wants to talk to you, dumbass."

Blue eyes widened. "H-Holland?"

"Yes,_ Holland_. Jeez, how many times do I gotta say it?"

Alexander pushed himself out of bed, wobbling slightly on unsteady feet. "Where?"

Ben jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "Outside, on Aunt Hungary's porch. He was smoking last time I saw."

The brunette nodded and wordlessly pushed past his brother. He went as fast as his legs would take him until he found the porch. Netherlands was sitting in a carved rocking chair, feet propped up on the banister, a joint hanging from his lips.

"_Vader,"_ Alex whispered, the Dutch rolling off his tongue as easily as the learned English or German or Italian did. It had been ages, years, several centuries since he had spoken to his original father, and his Dutch was slightly rusty, but he slipped into it easily.

Blue eyes glanced up and the nation's forehead creased as he scowled slightly. "_Alexander._" Holland stood up and New York shrank back a bit. His original father had always been slightly terrifying. _"Come here."_

The teenager shuffled forward like a beaten puppy and yelped when Holland's hand connected with his face. As the State reeled backwards, holding his eye with a shocked expression, Netherlands grabbed him by the lapels and raised him up off his feet. _"I didn't raise you to be a spineless coward who runs away from every little bit of trouble! What happened to my little colony who constantly beat on Ben and fought against Britain in a Revolution? Has living with America really softened you that much?"_

New York was at a loss for words. "I. . .I. . ."

Holland set him roughly back on his feet and reached into his coat pocket. The nation pulled out a hand rolled joint and a butane lighter. He held them out to his former son. _"Take them."_

The teenager fumbled for them and held the joint to his lips, holding a shaking flame to the end. It lit and Alex immediately took a deep drag, coughing slightly as the smoke entered his lungs. It had been a while since he'd last smoked and the rush that the joint gave him made him wobble slightly on already uneasy legs.

Netherlands sat back down in the rocking chair and lit another joint. Alexander leaned back on the railing, becoming lost in the high. He watched the smoke from his joint drift lazily up into the beams and he giggled slightly. What was so funny? Hell if he knew.

Pennsylvania came out onto the porch, and at the sight of his younger brother smoking and groaned. "How the hell am I supposed to get him home now?" Holland shrugged and offered the black-haired teenager a joint. With an irritated sigh, Ben took it and the three smoked.


	8. Healing

**Title: **Those Who Have Fallen

**Fandom:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Rating:** M for sensitive content.

**Warnings:** Original Characters. Not beta'd. Use of human names. Sensitive Content.

**Characters Story-wise:** Alexander Jones (New York State OC), Benjamin Jones (State of Pennsylvania OC), Elizabeta Hedevary (Hungary), Roderich Edelstein (Austra), Netherlands/Holland, Arthur Kirkland (England), Mentions of Alfred F. Jones (America), Mentions of Virginia Jones (State Virginia OC)

**Characters Chapter-wise: **Alexander Jones (New York State OC), mentions of Benjamin Jones (State of Pennsylvania OC), Virginia Jones (State Virginia OC), Chirika Carriedo-Jones (American Territory of Guam OC), and Alfred F. Jones (America).

**A/N: **I don't mean to offend anyone. This is in memory of all those who were lost on 9/11/2001. Rest in Peace.

* * *

_**Healing**_

A year later.

September 11th, 2002.

As he watched the World Trade Center flag raise over Ground Zero, and a list of the dead start to be read, tears stream down his cheeks. His head and arm had healed a long time ago, but Alexander Jones knew for a fact his heart had a long way to go.

* * *

Two and a half years later.

July 26th, 2003.

"Package for Mister Jones!"

Alexander opened the door to see the building postman standing at his door. "Hey, James! What's in the box?"

The man shrugged and handed the personified state the small box he held in his hands. "I don't know, sir. The front desk wanted me to wish you a happy birthday. Sign here, please."

New York juggled the box and pen and electronic receipt he was handed, mananging to sign his name and hand the device back to the postman. "Aw, tell 'em I said thanks. Later, James!"

"Have a good day, Mister Jones."

The teenager closed the door and tossed the small box on the counter then went to retrieve a pair of scissors. He hacked at the packing tape and tore open the box to see what was inside. A large CD case rested in a sea of packing peanuts and New York quickly grabbed the unmarked case and looked inside. Four CD's were inside, along with a note that held only two words.

'Happy 215th."

Frowning, Alexander checked the box for a return address. There was none. Annoyed, the State took the CD's from the case and put them into his stereo. He pressed play and sat back. Music began to play, and by the fifth song, tears were streaming down Alexander's cheeks. He ran for the box, rubbing tears away, and searched for a list of songs.

When he found them, he smiled wanly. All seventy songs were about his towers and that fateful day.

.

.

.

The phone rang and Benjamin Jones reached for the device. "PA Gun Testing Facility. If it moves in the woods, we shoot it. Ben speaking."

"_Thanks for the CD's, Penn."_

"What?"

_"The CD's. With all the songs. Thank you."_

". . . I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Alex."

_"Suuuuure ya don't. Anyways, thanks. Means a lot. Kay, later." _Ben stared at the phone as he realized his little brother had hung up on him.

Setting the phone back in the cradle, the black-haired teenager rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You didn't have to call me, dumbass."

* * *

Ten years later.

September 11th, 2011.

Alexander Jones stands with his father, Pennsylvania and Virginia. His arm is curled around his wife's waist, and the five of them are listening the first black President of the United States give his address to the crowd. They stand on the sight of the newly completed National September 11th Memorial and Museum, Freedom Tower, and Towers Two, Three, Four and Five. Finally, the ribbon is cut and people being to stream into the Memorial.

The small family makes its way over to where the President was ushered. They pass by Secret Service without so much as a glance, all of them are well known by now, and America salutes his President. Obama salutes back and they exchange greetings before he turns to New York.

"How are you doing?"

Alexander hesitates. He looks at his brother, who's got his arms crossed over his chest and a grumpy expression on his face. He looks at his sister, who's watching the people go by with bright green eyes. He looks at his adopted father, who's grinning ear to ear. He looks at his wife, who smiles and squeezes his hand. Then he looks over at the hundreds of thousands of people, citizens, immigrants, tourists, all paying respects to those who were lost those many years ago.

He realizes how lucky he is to have such a supportive family, both blood-relatives and not. He realizes how lucky he is to have such tenacious citizens. He realizes how lucky it is that he's made it through so much and it still here today. He realizes how lucky he is to be alive. And he realizes that it doesn't hurt so much to see Ground Zero anymore, now that's It's been reborn into something else entirely.

His citizens have hurt, remembered, and have healed. He realizes he has, too.

"I'm alright, Mister President. I'm alright."

* * *

**_A/N: _**Thanks everyone for faving and alerting and following NY on his journey. It would be awesome if you could leave me one last review telling me what you though. ^^


End file.
